


Keep at it 'Til We Understand Each Other

by YourFriend_Benzo



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Craig doesn't know what's going on with his heart, Friends to Lovers, I wrote this at work...I hope they fire me, Internal Conflict, Kinda, M/M, Neither does Tweek, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Rated T for Craig's language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFriend_Benzo/pseuds/YourFriend_Benzo
Summary: [ He wondered how many more times they would be caught in this dance around one another. Craig hated it, but he also loved it. ]Craig Tucker is learning how to deal with this mutual complexity and comprehend what it is that he wants and seemingly makes it more complicated in the process.





	Keep at it 'Til We Understand Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work thinking about Umi-kun's cover of お気に召すまま.  
> This is one of my Creek song. 
> 
> When Craig goes into some internal analysing, a part of me is revived.

      It barely hurt when he fell onto the ground—the snow having softened his landing—and although the cold began seeping through his black jeans, he hardly felt surprised by the whole thing. How many times had this happened already?

Four times.

      Being shoved on his ass was nothing in comparison to the feeling of his heart being sucker-punched. By no means was this feeling foreign though, because again he was in this position where he would look up at the stunned expression of the other 8th grader, watching as he made some sort of revelation for the umpteenth time.

The red sat in stark contrast against the pale skin of the smaller boy's face.

“Ah! C-Craig! I-I’mreallysorry! I shouldn't have done that!” 25 seconds. This was usually how long it would take Craig to get up and brush himself off, but he opted with staying a few more seconds just for the sake of observing the younger; although, the longer he stared the warmer his face felt. The brunet’s regard caused the jittery blond great paranoia.

“I-I’m really sorry! Ah! Are you hurt??”

“It's okay, Tweek.” He began making his way back to his upright position. But as soon as he pressed his palm against the icy ground, he hissed. A small rock had lodged into the fleshiest part of his hand. He stood up, glaring at the appendage.

A moment ago he felt their breaths mingle together. Another gamble on his part and all because he was enthralled by the other boy.

      If it had been quieter in the park, he could probably make out the sound of Tweek's heartbeat. Going from 105bpm to 120, it was a miracle the shorter boy hadn't fainted—perhaps he was developing an immunity to stress or something. What he hadn’t expected, the fourth time around, was the blond grabbing ahold of his hand, pulling them closer together and looking up at him with those damn grassy-colored eyes. In a fit of distress, Tweek unbuttoned his long olive-colored parka and pulled up the hem of his grey sweater, wrapping it around the brunet’s hand. From beneath the knitted fabric, the tips of Craig's fingers brushed against the soft skin of the other boy's stomach. Now it was his turn to rival the speed of Tweek’s heart.

“What are you doing??”

“I-I, ah! Idon’tknow!” he sputtered, but hadn’t pulled away. Instead his eyes fell onto the ground. “C-Christ, your hand…i-it was bleeding so I…” he trailed off. Craig frowned, looking off to the side. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling at the moment, but the warmth creeping up on the back of his neck was beginning to piss him off.

“D-don't be dumb, dude. Now you screwed up your sweater!”

“Jesus! T-that doesn't matter. Y-You’remoreinportanttometha-thanthat!” the blond instantly realised the honesty that slipped past his lips and Craig hadn't missed it either. 

      Both stared at each other incredulously with Tweek gapping like a fish out of water. It didn't matter if the shorter boy meant to say it aloud or not, the awkward compassion was enough to throw Craig over the edge. His face was red, his heart skipped a beat and he wanted to punch something; but instead, he went with the alternative of shoving Tweek onto the icy floor, in the same way he had fallen victim to. Although in body he was 14, he felt like a 10 year old again: embarrassment lead to an inability to sort out the mess in his head so the only logical thing to do was to shove the problem away. Literally.

He ran off with a loud “goddammit!” leaving the other teen behind, confused and on panic mood. His face burned more than his lungs as he fled the scene. The snow kept falling and he kept running.

He wondered how many more times they would be caught in this dance around one another. Craig hated it, but he also loved it.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It all started last summer. A joke, a jab, some harmless kid shit.

      Both boys had been at their usual spot in the cafeteria along with the other members of their group. The day was uneventful up to that point, as far as memory served. Oddly, Craig did remember, however, that they had been served turkey sandwiches and some sad sort of cesar salad that day. Token and Clyde were talking about the upcoming camping trip; something all the boys had been planning on doing during the summer vacation. Jimmy had been listening but mostly taking notes on some new material for his comedy. And Craig…well he had been trying to reassure Tweek that they will not be kidnapped while they are away. Somehow, he found himself doing this more often on his own volition.

“Wh-What if they get us while we're asleep?? Who's gonna—”

“Tweek, no one’s gonna get us. We’ll be fine. Besides there’s gonna be a group of us. So if anyone's stupid enough to attack us, they'll at least be outnumbered.” Craig patted the shaky blond's shoulder reassuringly. Tweek gave an audible whine but looked at least a little bit calmer. Clyde watched them for a second before chuckling.

“For someone who hates people, you're pretty good at that.” His light brown eyes smiled towards the taller of the two. Craig gave him the bird to which the other returned it with finger guns.

“Craighatesme??Ah!”

“Shut up Clyde, I don't hate people.” Clyde threw up both his hands in defense, his grin not faltering.

“Well, kinda hard to believe when you never make _me_ feel better. Or Token _or_ Jimmy! You always just tell us 'dude, stop complaining’ or ‘I'm not a damn therapist'.”

“Not that it's a big deal, but Clyde's right” Token agreed, having his attention on the new topic. Craig eyed both boys in disbelief. He didn't want to appear defensive but he really didn't think he was giving Tweek any special treatment. Jimmy had set his papers to the side, also interested in the conversation. He had to agree with the two; often times, the boys would make the mistake of complaining to him and end up either punched or ignored. Craig wasn't really the sympathetic kind of guy.

“M…maybe C-Craig's got a th…a th..thing for you, Tweek.” Jimmy joked, his grin wider than the other boys in their group. Both Token and Clyde glanced between the members in question and as if on queue, began snickering.

“Ah! Y-you guys are jerks!” Tweek cried out, banging his head on the hard table. Craig’s expression completely fell into a scowl. Now they had taken it too far.

“Dude…not funny. Just because I told him 'hey, why don't you feel better’ doesn't mean I wanna fuck him!” he jabbed his finger harshly in their direction.  
  
      The blunt words made the blond’s face red. He sputtered but lucky for him no one paid him any attention. Their focus was on their 'squad leader’ testing their luck as they made fun of him. It was like poking a sleeping bear but before Craig could start to swing at them, the lunch bell rang. The three of them quickly got up and ran to safety still calling out jokes crude and innocent. He could hear them high-fiving one another with a 'dude that's so true’. Unfortunately for him, Jimmy managed to get the last word, having fallen behind on his escape.

“Don't forg-g-get to hold the d…door for T-T-Tweek!” and with that all had successfully left the perimeter leaving both Craig and Tweek behind. Tweek not knowing what to do gathered his things quickly and gave the taller boy a messy apology. The brunet waved him off

“Stop. You didn't do anything, okay?? I'm...I'm gonna kick their asses!” he declared, grabbing his backpack off of the table roughly. He excused himself, scowl still in place.

 

***

He remembered how he would think about their words every so often. Begin to self-analysis and feel stupid for having done so.

      But it _really_ started occurring once the summer vacation rolled in and they were all tucked into a forest some place outside the outskirts of their redneck hometown. Due to the group’s incompetence to work as a team, setting up camp took longer than necessary with the sky gradually becoming darker. Craig was given the role of camp supervisor when Token stepped down from the position thanks to Clyde’s whining. It was more like babysitting than anything else but Craig had a zero-tolerance policy so he was a perfect replacement. He assigned a task for everyone to do together.

“Why do we need to get the firewood right now??” Clyde cried out, rubbing sunscreen up and down his uneven toned arms. “I wanna explore first~” the darker-haired brunet rubbed the sweat off of his face with the sleeve of his grey Red Racer tee.

“Because, Clyde, it's starting to get dark. If we do it too late we might get lost or attacked by a bear or something. So stop ya whining and let's go.”

“W-we’regonnagetattacked??” Tweek shrieked, having heard from the back. He was fumbling with an oversized rubber band trying to pull his hair away from his face. Craig mentally facepalmed at the slip of words.

“No, Tweek. We're not gonna get attacked…” he began, walking over to shaky blond who was now tugging at the ends of his hair. Token, who had been seated on top of a tree stump, watched them carefully. He sighed, standing up and throwing on his baseball cap.

“Yo, Craig! It's cool, we got it. We’ll see what we can find. C'mon guys.” Clyde raised a brow. Jimmy looked up from his notebook also a little puzzled.

“I…its just g-gonna be the th…three of us?”

“Hey! That's not fair!” the slightly pudgier brunet complained, throwing his sunscreen on top of his bag. Token shrugged, speaking up so that he’d be heard loud and clear.

“But Clyde, Craig's right. If we don't do this right now we’ll be mauled by a bear. Or worse, attacked by a serial kidnapper.” This caused the blond to freak out even more.

“Token!” Craig scolded. Token snorted, grabbing ahold of Jimmy and Clyde.

“Ah, guess you gotta take care of that. Anyway, hold down the fort. We’ll be back soon, man” tugging the other two along, they went on their way to get the job done. 

      Craig groaned, throwing his body against the unrolled sleeping bags that lay in front of one of the tents. He closed his eyes, arms crossed, looking within himself. His hunch was right: they had been acting weird. But he figured it was just them playing around. Regardless, it ticked him off. He didn't like being the butt of a joke.

      A few quiet moments passed where he stayed in this position, listening to the light whirring of the wind and lolling in the warmth of the setting sun. It was nice but a bit too quiet, and for a second he wondered if Tweek had wandered off. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to avoid the remaining rays of light from getting into his eyes and when he did, his apathetic blue met anxious green.

His body shot up, not realising that the other boy was looking right at him. Tweek panicked at the motion, sputtering an apology.

“Ah! I-I’msorry!”

“Dude, why are you looking at me??” Craig asked a bit defensively, although he wasn’t pissed off or anything. The blond began tugging at the collar of his plain white t-shirt, which made it dawn on the older boy that this was the first time he seen his friend in something other than a button up for once.

“Nngh…th-that was weird huh? I-it's just…you, uh- lookedkindacoolsittinglikethat!” 

      Craig cocked his head to the side, his mouth opened dumbly and he was taken aback. He wasn't sure what to make of the confession but he also didn't want to badger his friend knowing well that it would only make Tweek panic and shut down. That and it made him realise he wasn’t used to such attention so he really didn't know what to say in response. Usually when someone stared, it meant they wanted to fight but that wasn’t the impression he got. He looked off into the forest briefly then back at Tweek; he didn't turn his head fully, but peeked from the side of his chullo beanie. This time the blond wasn’t looking at him, his bright green eyes held their attention on the rubber band in his shaky hands.

“Wh-why didn’t we go, nngh, help them?” it was Tweek who broke the awkward silence first.

“Someone needed to watch over this place…from bears and attackers.” the brunet rephrased Token's words, even though he knew damn well that was not why they were there. “It's my job to make sure we're safe and we’re not gonna die and shit.” he threw out there sarcastically. This went over the other’s head and Tweek gave an audible 'oh'. Blue, almost indigo, eyes examined the other boy when they knew they wouldn't be caught.

      Since being added into his group of friends, there was something pleasant about the other boy's awkward presence, but Craig couldn't tell what. _I don't have a 'thing’ for him though, assholes._ The taller male groaned internally. He could hear the little sounds the anxiety pervaded 12 year old was making next to him, adjusting the band on his head. Tweek made the tiniest laugh.

“Well, t-that makes me feel better. Ifitsyou p-protecting us I, ah-mean!”

      And then it happened. Not because he could see more clearly the light brown freckles on the blond's face or that he was smiling _at_ Craig, but because Tweek sounded genuine. He sounded like he trusted Craig and whatever ability he thought he had. And as stupid and childish as it may have sounded in retrospect, to the emotionally inept 13 year old it was the first time he received that sort of compliment. It made his heart feel funny and he wondered if he was dying.

_I don't have a thing for him. I don't have a thing for him, goddamnit!_

“Yeah, no prob…uh, so…you wanna help me dig a pit?” Tweek nodded and both boys began their work.

      Thinking back, Craig couldn't remember all the things he said or everything he did during that camping trip. He did remember, however, their late night conversations and learning things about one another playing 21 questions and in that humid June, a switch was flipped in his brain without even realising it. He was aware of his friend’s existence before, of course, but now he was _aware_ of him. And when they returned to their mountain town, the months that followed, their relationship evolved into something complex.

 

***

      The summer and fall had past and for a while, he almost felt like he was alone in this revelation and that made him angry. But he realised that wasn't the case and that anger slowly dissipated when he began noticing whenever he would stand too close to the blond his face would change color or how some days Tweek would completely avoided him altogether. Sometimes the guys would rip on them and leave them both feeling awkward. Craig hated it, but all of this confirmed that the complexity was mutual.

“So what are you getting him for Christmas?” Token asked him one day when he went over to hang at his wealthy friend’s pad. Craig looked up from the stack of signed comics he was flipping through, a brow raised.

“What do you mean?” his friend stared at him in disbelief. He put down his Xbox controller on the wooden coffee table in front of his seat on the sofa. He crossed his arms exaggeratedly across his chest.

“Dude, don't tell me you didn't get him anything! Christmas is literally a few days away.”

“I don't really do the whole ‘present’ thing, you know that.” Token nodded, picking up his controller again and began to hum.

“Well…I heard through the grapevine that he got you something really cool.” At this, Craig blinked a few times, a bit caught off guard by this information. He heard his friend laugh at his expression and he wanted to be mad but he instead was thinking about the fact that Tweek went out of his way to get him something. His heart did that thing again.

      He luckily had a little money saved on the side so there wasn't really an excuse for why he couldn't return the favor. The problem lied in the fact of his uncertainty in _what_ to get the jumpy teen. Sure, they had been hanging more often with one another but what if he got him something he didn't like? Or what if he _did_ get him something good, would it make him come off as being desperate? Craig scratched underneath the worn chullo beanie and sat there in contemplation absently listening to the sound of the Locust being gunned down. _At least there's some time for me to go into town to get him something_ he assured himself.

Christmas came way too quickly.

      Every Christmas played out the same: he’d spend the morning to the late afternoon with his family and hang with the guys in the evening after his mom's holiday dinner. They rotated houses, going down the line from boy’s to boy’s. In the five years they've known one another the time had come where they finally spent it at their growth-stunted friend’s.

When they arrived at the Tweak residence, they were greeted by his overly enthusiastic parents. This was not the first time the teenagers met the couple, just the first under this circumstance.

“Oh it's so nice to see Tweek finally have some friends over!” Richard gushed to which Tweek quickly ran between both groups and shoo'd his parents away. It was clear that he didn't want them nearby. Both adults took no offense though, figuring it was teen angst thanks to their son being 4 months into the age of 13.

“Jesus! Th-they make me sound like a loser-ah!” he complained aloud as he lead them upstairs to his room. In general, his room was no different than the other boys, with the exception of the neatly stacked coffee cups and anti-stress toys on the wooden desk.

      For the duration of their visit, they all chatted away, complaining about school and Stan’s little gang or making fun of one another over different games like Uno or Cards Against Humanity. Tweek made an abundance of sugar cookies which surprised everyone as they were unaware the twitchy boy had such a skill. Clyde was especially impressed, willing to commission the smaller to make his late mother's lemon bars.

      The night eventually came to an end when Jimmy and Clyde fell asleep halfway into Men in Black. Token stretched his legs and glanced over to the digital clock that sat crookedly on the nightstand near their caffeine-induced friend's bed.

“Oh wow, I didn't realise it was already midnight. Hey, we’re gonna get going” he declared. Clyde shot his head up, sputtering incoherently. The teen managed to scare himself conscious.

“Y-yeah man, I didn't realise the t-time, nngh, either.” Tweek stood up from his place on the floor between Craig and Clyde. He stretched his arms upward, and Craig tried to play it off like he didn't just glance at the little bit of cream colored skin that peeked out. 

      The blond walked over to the door and flipped on the light switch. The luminescence yellowed the room and caused everyone to blink, with the exception of Jimmy who was still asleep. It took Token to shake him in order for the brunet to be freed of his inhibited state. He complained along with the others as he gathered his things.

“O-oh j-jeez, guys. My m-m-mom is probably wor…worried.” Jimmy threw on his red windbreaker skillfully on one crutch. The rest of the boys mimicked the action throwing on their respective forms of cotton and nylon armor. The light blizzard that was occurring outside shook the single window in the room which made Tweek a bit antsy.

“Nngh, y-you guys don't just wanna crash here t-tonight?” he asked, a bit worried about his friends well being. Everyone waved off the offer with the same excuse: they all needed to return home.

      Everyone said their goodbyes and tipped toed their way out of the mahogany colored house. Craig walked slower behind the others, contemplating whether or not he should stay behind to personally wish the other boy a Merry Christmas. But before he could make a definite answer, Tweek made one for him, stopping him at the door. He tugged the back of the taller’s dark blue hoodie, which by the way, was a terrible choice against the Colorado winter. Tweek threw up his hands quickly when Craig turned around and his green eyes fell to look at the carpet beneath both their feet.

“S-sorry. Could you w-wait one moment before you, nngh-go?” once he received the okay, Tweek ran upstairs and returned 30 seconds later with a small package in hand. It's wrapper was an obnoxious gold and red color. Tweek hesitated for a moment before nearly shoving it against the taller boy's chest.

“I-its not much b-but, ah! I saw this a-and wanted togetitforyou!” he tried fruitlessly to hide his embarrassment by looking away and in receiving the rumored gift, Craig felt the same expression spread across his face as well. He looked at the present like it was a bomb but eventually tore away the shiny wrapping paper. His mouth fell open in shock and he was at a loss for words. The shorter was unsure of what to make of his friend’s expression and began to panic.

“Oh g-god you d-don’t like it!” Craig quickly snapped out of his initial surprise and tried to reassure the other. He began grinning crookedly, looking between the box and Tweek.

“N-no way, dude! This…this is so awesome! Tweek, you didn't have to get this for me.”

“We-well I noticed y-you, uh, liked Red Racer a lot s-so…” Tweek began tugging at the hair that occupied the space between his neck and shoulder. His face was almost as red as the ugly Christmas wrapping. Craig smiled appreciatively and examined the box again. It was a statuette of the protagonist of the series, posing coolly against his car. He remembered seeing the figure at the toy shop earlier in the year but wasn't able to afford it at it's price point. This thought led him to his next question

“How the hell were you able to afford this?” he almost felt bad now accepting such a pricey thing from the other boy. Tweek shook his head.

“I w-work at my p-parent's shop. Nngh, it’s n-not a big deal” Craig frowned slightly. 

      Three days wasn’t enough to get his friend something considering most shops held low inventory of gift items closer to the holiday. He in the end opted with placing an order online for, what he thought was, a nice olive green parka since he noticed the blond didn't own a proper winter coat; but now he was second guessing his decision since he felt it was too practical and lacked the festivity of something more indulgent. After all, it was supposed to be a _gift_.

“I…got you something too, but your gift makes mine seem really lame” the taller scratched the back of head under the beanie. Tweek blinked a few times seemingly surprised.

“Y-you didn't have to, ah- get m-me anything, Craig.” (Secretly though, he was happy the older did get him something. And not for the material aspect of the gift, but for the fact that it meant the other boy had him in mind.) “Tha-thanks though, Craig” both boys now stood in an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. It took the windows to rattle again to remind them there was a storm out and Craig needed to get home.  
  
“Well, I should probably get going.”

“Oh, o-okay then.”

      Once the door was opened, the snow that had been falling hard outside began getting inside the cozy home due to the harsh winds. Craig internally groaned, slipping the package under his jacket protectively. He waved bye to the other and stepped out, instantly greeted by a frozen spate of attacks. He had to stop every few feet to avoid losing his balance. Tweek watched nervously but couldn't bear to see the larger boy somehow be knocked over by the Winter’s wrath. Without thinking he ran the few feet forward to grab the other’s arm, _barefooted_ , and pulled him back inside. Craig was understandably shocked at first. But that soon was taken over by concern. Tweek leaned against the closed door as if he ran from a monster.

“D-dude! What were you thinking??” he whispered harshly, trying to avoid being too loud.

“D…don't, nngh-argue with me. J-just stay overfortonight, okay??” Tweek made full eye contact, his face a bit difficult to read past the furrowed brows and rosy cheeks. This made Craig turn away, his chest feeling painfully funny.

“I don't get you…”

      They all had sleepovers in the past, but it felt weirdly stressful when it was only 2 people. Craig tried his best not to stare at his friend’s collarbones when the blond returned from washing up for bed. His pajamas were nothing revealing—a loose collared, light green pj set—but it was probably thanks to the _modesty_ that made it felt more intimate. He himself was fine going to bed in his tee shirt and jeans but was nagged into at least wear some borrowed sweat pants. They were too snug and it was a bit uncomfortable that they rode up above the brunet’s ankles but he didn't voice this complaint. Tweek made his way next to his friend on the bed.

“You s-sleep with your beanie on, man?”

“On occasion, yes.” Craig replied matter-of-factly. 

      He did the same thing during the camping trip and would do it again now. He was fine with the bits of his hair that already showed but secretly he wasn’t comfortable showing the whole thing. Then again, here Tweek was in a somewhat intimate state in front of him. If he showed him he was comfortable around the shorter, wouldn't that be beneficial to their friendship? Craig pulled off the hat to reveal a full head of pitch-black hair. Now it was Tweek's turn to try and not stare, although he was worse at it than Craig.

“But not always.” He added, trying to come of like he didn't care he was opening himself up like this to another person. They decided to change the subject.

      By now it was past 12:30 and soon it was 1:15 and then 2:20 in the morning. They talked idly about different things, not realising the time but also not caring. The wind would shake the windows and Tweek would grow anxious and Craig would assure him that everything was fine. And it was. After awhile, they were dozing off and their hands brushed, but neither moved and neither said anything.

      When the morning arrived through the curtains, Craig was awaken by the numbness in his hand, being constricted by the trust and ease the other boy, unconsciously, held in him. Craig placed his free hand flat against his own chest and stared at the ceiling.

 

***

  
      They weren't friends in the same way Token, Clyde and Jimmy were with each other. Wanting to be around one another turned into a guilty pleasure and holding each other's hands became a ritual. But the closer they got, the more they shoved each other away—literally and figuratively—complicating things even further. And Craig, admittedly, shouldered most of the blame. Even through all the pubescent confusion, he was the first to eventually have a vague idea of what he wanted. And he expressed this every so often quite boldly and quite dumbly when things got too sweet.

      The habit surfaced in mid-January. Actually, Craig Tucker, now nearing 14, had substantially began losing self restraint before that but only then had the desire busted through the seams. He wondered if it was because his body was changing, or if it's cause was due to the fact that Tweek would do these fucking things that would make his heart race and he would have to excuse himself for a moment to gain some composure.

      It wasn't uncommon that Tweek would bring him things, whether it was from home or from work. Even though Craig absolutely hated coffee, he would force the bitter liquid down his throat with an equally forced smile. The guys would poke fun and accuse him of becoming 'soft’ to which he would sock all three in the arms till they stopped trying to prove him wrong. It was one day that the blond took it one step further that made Craig's heart do the _thing_ again.

“What's this?” Craig eyed the 8x10in opaque tupperware. Tweek shifted between legs, unable to stand still in front of the taller boy. He had requested that the brunet come to his job because he had something to give to him. Both boys stood in front of the shelf against the wall furthest from the entrance.

“W-well…ah! Y-your birthday is coming up and, uh, I-I won't be here that day, ah-so I wanted togiveyoutha-that!” today Tweek was in ‘uniform'—which really was only a white apron with the store logo on it—but Craig didn't complain about the sight. The shorter's fingers found their place at the sides of the apron, tugging nervously at the hem. Craig was about to say something until he was cut off by Richard Tweak.

“Oh is that the cake you made for your little…friend? I do hope you enjoy it; it took our boy all night long to make!” he called out in their direction from his place behind the counter. He wore a playful grin as he wiped down the wooden surface. Mrs. Tweak entered the room through the employees only door, carrying some pastries for the display case. She quickly noticed the 2 teenagers as well.

“Oh my, Tweek. Are you giving that boy the cake you made? You made quite the commotion in my kitchen. Ah, it may not be the prettiest cake in the world, but it's certainly the thought that counts.” She cood in a very motherly way, her smile a lot softer than her husband's but her words equally as embarrassing. This visibly showed on their son’s face. Craig was also equally embarrassed having heard this. Unlike when their friends make fun of them, he can't quite _punch_ the older couple to stop.

“Ah! Christ! Y-you guys a-are, nngh-the worse!” he ran outside, covering his face and nearly knocking over a customer entering the warm building. 

      Craig stood there for a second, dumbfounded. He soon followed and could've swore he heard Tweek's father say something about 'young love’ but that might’ve been his imagination. When he reached the blond, he found him crouched on the snow-covered ground next to the trashcan outside the coffeehouse. His face was covered so the older boy bumped his hand lightly on him to let him know he wanted him to stand up. Tweek did so reluctantly and this time Craig was the one to shift a bit. He appreciated the gesture, and even more so now that he realised the effort the other put into it. He was lucky enough to have parents who found no pleasure in embarrassing their own kid.

“Y-you probably think this ah-was l-lame, huh??” it was actually a little painful to see his friend so detected. Craig shook his head, face red having now noticed Tweek’s hand in his. He couldn't recall if he was the one to do it or not.

“No dude. Don't assume how I feel, okay? I think…I think this was cool of you. You didn't even have to do this. I-I’m soo…happy. The last part came out a little strained. Those big green eyes were looking right at him and that made him feel like if he kept speaking he would somehow throw up his own heart, here, in front of the cause and passersby. He gulped almost audibly when he found his own eyes wandering down below the nose.

  
_“…it took our boy all night long to make!”_  
_“ah, young love”_

      Everything he thought he knew about himself, about his lack of desires, was thrown out the window but he somehow felt like he knew himself more today than he did yesterday. He could now tell himself he knew what he wanted—he gave Tweek’s hand a firm squeeze—and this wouldn't be enough anymore, he concluded. Without a second thought, he leaned forward.

      Tweek shrieked at the action and with the power of anxiety, managed to shove the taller boy to the ground. He threw his hands over his face again, and ran towards the glass door. Craig wanted to run after him, but realised he didn't know what to do right now. He wouldn't know what to say if Tweek told on him to the couple inside. What the hell was he supposed to say? ‘I tried to kiss your son without affirmative consent'? He groaned, standing up to brush the snow off of his lower body and did a quick check on the cake. It was a simple yellow cake with vanilla frosting and on it in blue read 'Happy Birthday Craig' in sloppy letters and a poorly drawn guinea pig (?) in red icing. Regardless of the obvious lack in artistic ability, it was a fine birthday cake.

  
_If he would stop doing shit like this then everything would be fine!_  

      He thought as he closed the container, annoyed. But in the end, Tweek wouldn't stop with the nice little gestures. And in the end Craig would try and try again to feel his lips against the other's and fail miserably.

 

 ***

  
After the last few attempts and after the last few months that they _obviously_ got closer, the brunet couldn't help but finally ask

_[What are we?]_

Craig stared at the sent message on his phone.

      He groaned and put his head down on the desk. _That's it, there's no coming out of this one_ he thought. Today it was Monday morning and still nothing. He sent the message Friday night, after his latest…little stunt. Usually it would play out in the same old odd loop: Tweek would do or say something amazing >he would be caught in the moment and try and kiss him>Tweek would freak out>they'd stop talking to each other no more than 12 hours>he would apologize>and finally, they would act like nothing ever happened. Until it did again. But the whole pattern was fucked up the moment Craig asked such a heavy question instead of apologising like usual.

“Hey, don't look so down, man.” Clyde pulled up a chair next to his dejected friend. Craig sat up but his dark blue eyes didn't meet Clyde's gold-brown.

“How can I not, dude? I think Tweek hates me.” The lighter-haired boy sat quietly for a moment, his bottom lip between his teeth. He debated for a moment if he should be straightforward with the other.

“He…he doesn't hate you, Craig.” Craig looked at Clyde almost a little offended.

“What makes you say that?”

“Because he told me.” Craig glared hard, a little disappointed that Tweek would confide in someone else other than him... Which in reality, he couldn't say anything since they were only friends. “I won't get too into it, but he’s confused, man. He needs someone to talk to; figure everything out. I think…I think you should talk to him. Like, today.” 

      The taller sat silently, looking down again. Of course he wanted to but he was, admittedly, afraid to screw things up further. They had become closer as a duo, but he couldn't help but remind himself that he was the one to push the limits of their relationship too quickly. If just up and one day Tweek decides he wants nothing to do with him, he wouldn't know what to do at this point.

“I…I really like him.” Clyde couldn't tell if he was telling _him_ that or telling himself, but he responded anyway.

“We know. We make fun of you guys but we don't mean anything by it. If he makes you happy, y'know I'm all for it. Besides seeing you like this is really weird dude; we’re losing the balance and harmony of the group. So man up, and leave being sad to me. Chicks dig a sensitive guy!” Clyde sucked his teeth and threw finger guns at him and Craig couldn't help but grin a bit. He sat up all the way and punched the other lightly on the arm. He was right, this wasn't like him.

“Yeah, I guess you're right dude.” Clyde rubbed the spot, still grinning.

 

***

 

He felt like he was about to do the most dangerous thing in the world. And it fucking terrified him.

      Since Tweek decided to play hooky, Craig wasn't able to talk to him until after the school day ended. And even then, he didn't go straight to the blond's house. He needed to prepare himself, muster up the courage to throw in all his chips. So he found himself staring at his reflection in the full body mirror in his room, repeating and rephrasing the words over and over again.

“Tweek…we need to talk” he scratched the back of his head “we, uh, we…I mean, sorry for Friday. Um…” he glared at himself, trying to look determined.

“I think you're really interesting, okay??”  
“I think your really attractive, I mean, like in a cool way! Uh…” he slapped his forehead  
“I..I…” he took a deep breath, trying to picture the other boy in front of him.

“Tweek, I…I really like you. I enjoy every moment we've had until now and I don't want anymore confusion, I want us to be…together.”

     He was greeted by the silence of his room, and the semi-determined, semi-nervous face of his own. It was almost comical how he quite literally saw his tanned skin become red.

Fuck.

      No matter how nervous he was, all he wanted to do was make everything clear. The last several months had been amazing. Tweek was just amazing. He loved being around the smaller boy, loved hearing him talk about things: things he was passionate about like baking and learning to play music, things that were strange like his crazy conspiracy theories…he wanted to be the one Tweek told those things to. He wanted to be the one to get Tweek nice things, he wanted to be the one to hold his hand and be the one to kiss him. He wanted to be the _only_ one.

Craig’s face fell a few more shades deeper at the whole thought. If everything went accordingly, he would get the privilege of calling Tweek his _boyfriend_.

“Dammit! This is way too much pressure!” he yelled to no one in particular, rubbing his face in frustration.  

      He stared once more at his reflection before throwing on his hoodie and adjusting his beanie. He ignored his sister’s antics, his mom’s concern of his whereabouts and his father's confused expression as he left his house, hands in pockets, around 6pm.

 

***

  
      It was surprisingly calm for a mid-February evening. He could see the flurries fall slowly against the warm lights of the street lamps and disappear as they merged with what already lay on the freezing cement and grass. The walk to Tweek's house was quick, thanks to his head being lost in space and before he knew it he was standing outside the reddish-colored complex, half wishing a car would spontaneously hit him. He could see his breath release in large puffs proof that the anxiety was kicking in. _Is this how Tweek always feels?_ He thought, walking up to the door.

The only thing Craig Tucker could do at this point was come clean to Tweek Tweak.

      He knocked on the door with barely enough force to be heard. He stood there for 30 seconds, then 45 then a solid minute. And he was half relieved and half disappointed that no one came to the door.

Until they did.

      The door opened and he was greeted by those large and, for better words, pretty green eyes. Tweek stared at him with the expression of how he felt. He didn't say anything and Craig really wanted to die then and there, but he had got to this point and wanted to see it through so he spoke first

“Can…can we talk, Tweek?” Tweek looked outside as if checking to see if they were alone. His body was surprisingly not twitching as much as usual so this lead Craig to assume the shorter had probably been meditating, something Tweek had mentioned he does when he’s completely alone. And stressed.

“Th-that sounds like…a good i-idea.” He stepped aside, letting the darker-haired male inside his quiet, dim lit home. 

      Craig's assumption was right: the air smelled of a combination of nag champa and copal and he could see the remnants of smoke and light from a few simple white candles. He made no comment as Tweek closed the main door and they past by the peaceful space to head upstairs. A similar scene waited there with a single white candle lit on the desk. As they entered, Tweek flipped on the switch, illuminating his room. He made his way in front of his bed, turning around and crossed his arms tightly across his chest. Even through his light facial convulsions, he held a serious expression that made the larger boy feel somehow small.

“S-so…what gives, man?” the question was stern but Craig didn't miss the flash of hurt. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, before he finally spoke taking a few steps forward.

“Look, I'm... I'm sorry, Tweek. For everything.” The blond stayed still in place, besides the occasional muscle spasm. He groaned, shaking his head violently.

“Nngg-wrong a-answer!” Craig’s face scrunched in confusion.

“What..?”

“Th-that’s, nngh-not what I wanna hear.”

“Okay…I'm sorry for Friday?” Tweek shook his head. The brunet was growing a little annoyed, throwing his arms in the air.

“Well, what the hells the 'right’ answer??”

“H-hey, man, ah! don't get mad at m-me!” the smaller glared as hard as he could. “You’re the one who s-started this! All of, ah- this! Idon’tk-know what you want!” now Craig began getting defensive.

“Whoa, dude! You can't pin this all on me! You’re just as guilty!” he took a few more steps forward, getting more and more flustered “if you really think this is my fault, none of this was my intention! I didn't _mean_ for whatever this was between us to happen. I didn't look at you and tell myself ‘oh, that’s a guy I wanna get close to’! I wasn’t trying to make myself look like an idiot around you, okay?? It’s just…its just…” he trailed off, looking at the lighter-haired boy, looking at his _friend_.

      Sure, he didn't _mean_ for this to happen but it's not like this type of shit follows a plan. And he didn't regret getting closer to Tweek. He could feel his face grow extremely hot and based off of the shorter’s expression, it was probably visible. Craig took a deep breath, feeling his erratic heartbeat making his voice a little shaky.

“Tweek…I like you.” His hands were fists at his sides and his brows where furrowed crookedly. It was out there and he couldn't take it back; the feeling was heavy in his chest and he didn’t want to anyway. “I l-like you, dammit! And not just like a friend!” he said more loudly with a little more determination. Tweek’s face was red and he pressed his hands against his own face, peeking through his fingers.

“C-correct…” he nodded, still hiding behind his hands. _Oh…_ Craig coughed nervously, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets and looking off to the side.

“W-well…what about you?” he asked, playing dumb. Tweek jolted at the question, also looking away.

“Ah! Wh-what do y-you mean??” He asked just as dumbly.

“Not fair, dude! I'm not the only getting kicked in the balls here.” The taller said annoyed.

 _What does that even mean??_ Tweek wondered. He removed his thin hands from his warm face and began tugging at his hair, his grassy-colored eyes looking anywhere but Craig. 

      When they eventually met the older's dark ocean-colored ones, his breath hitched having been caught. He placed a hand on his chest feeling like his heart would bust through it’s skeletal cage. He took a few deep breaths before straightening himself up. Craig's palms began aching at the feeling of his fingers digging into them.

“Craig. Kiss me.”

      The blunt request left Craig blinking in surprise. He hadn’t expected that. Tweek's thin frame could be seen shaking, just barely, but the air around him seemed set on his own words. Being left stranded on a desert wouldn't have left the brunet's throat as dry as it was now. He closed the proximity between them by walking up the four or so steps forward until he stood in front of the blond. Tweek had his eyes closed and Craig had half the mind to make his escape out the window or something. All of sudden it seemed like such a difficult action to commit.

      He tried not to overthink the situation both of them were in, red-faced and nearly suffocating under the pressure of anxiety, and leaned forward. First, just touching his mouth to the other’s then actually pressing into him. It was awkward, considering they were both each other's 'firsts' but in that moment of bumping noses it felt like they had finally come to an understanding.

      Craig pulled back slowly, trying to avoid startling the smaller teen. Tweek looked up at him and smiled gingerly. Their faces were still warm and their palms were still sweaty and their chest still felt funny but they felt this way together. When Tweek reached his hand out Craig didn't hesitate to wrap his around the band-aid covered appendage.

“Is that your answer?” the blond nodded, squeezing his hand as hard as he could.

 

***

  
March rolled in soon after.

“I’m sorry! My hand slipped!” Clyde cried out shoving past a wall of girls who stood in the middle of the hallway. 

      When his eyes landed on one he found especially cute, he stopped briefly to wink at her and this would ultimately be the cause of his demise. He felt a strong grip on his collar and yelped as he was dragged back. Craig had caught him.

“Okay look, listen. I probably shouldn't have done that to begin with. B-but you have to understand, man, I’ve been slugging people all morning. I guess I wasn't paying attention!”

“He was wearing green.” The taller stated flatly, unimpressed. Clyde laughed nervously. He felt like regardless of his plea, the verdict was already made. He covered his face, because really, he would rather get wailed on anywhere else but his most important asset.

“C-Craig!” it was Tweek who came to the rescue “ I told you it was, ah-fine!” Token and Jimmy weren’t too far behind, both laughing at their pudgier friend’s predicament. Craig’s grip loosened and Clyde instantly escaped, fleeing down the hall.

“I missed it when you didn't like anybody!” the lighter brunet complained from afar. Tweek sighed, glaring at his _boyfriend_. The word made his cheeks pinken a bit. Token made a tsk-tsk sound, fixing his light green bowtie.

“I… i-it’s St.P-Patrick's Day. You…you broke t-the rule, Clyde!” Jimmy called out, sporting a dark green cardigan. The comment made the larger boy pout; he didn't enjoy being ganged up on. 

      A few of the passing students began snickering and whispering at the scene and this slightly annoyed Tweek. This all started with Clyde punching him on the arm, not realising that the blond was already in the required color—which was... what he wore everyday—the action had only startled him, but Craig on the other hand, didn't find it funny and wanted an eye for an eye.

      Tweek was conflicted between feeling appreciative for the protectiveness and a little offended. He felt like he had control over the situation, but maybe this was just part of the package and just something he had to learn to deal with. He put his hand out silently, knowing that the taller would get the memo. Craig flipped off his friend and turned around taking the smaller in his own.

“So, what do you want for lunch, _babe_.” The pet name made the shorter boy blush furiously and he tried to act like it didn't make his heart flutter. 

      But Craig Tucker wasn't born yesterday and smirked, pleased with himself. He felt a sense of pride having this much power over Tweek Tweak’s heart. Craig loved it, Tweek hated it at times. The two boys began making their way to the entrance of the cafeteria, Token and Jimmy rolled their eyes at the pda but said nothing, snickering and following who they coined 'lovebirds’.

      The door made a loud clank as it was closed, the metal hitting against metal. The redheaded teen adjusted the bag on his back turning to his ebony-haired friend.

“What the hell was that all about?” he asked, looking in the direction of the scene that had just played out. His friend shrugged, mirroring the action with his own locker.

“Don't know. I guess Clyde did something to Tweek?” Kyle raised a brow. “Oh you haven't heard? Fucking Craig and Tweek are apparently 'a thing’. I heard through Butters.” Stan clarified, rolling his eyes.

“Oh. I mean, sure? That's…that's cool. I guess.” The freckled teenager took in this information, trying to come off more passively than he actually felt. 

      Luckily the other boy couldn't read past the front and snorted, looking towards the direction the other group headed to.

“I guess. Didn't really know they played for the other team. It's kinda weird and I don't really get that kinda stuff, but guess I can't really say anything.” He moved some of the dark hair that poked out from under his blue and red beanie out of the way. “man, I'm starving. Let's find the others.” He declared, switching topics.

Kyle watched his friend’s back as he went on ahead to find the rest of their group then back to where Craig and Tweek were standing and couldn't help but think

 _Ah, that must be nice._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting this far. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> (I'm still learning.)  
> I also apologise for the odd ending. Perhaps something I'll work with at a later time.


End file.
